Worse Than Being Hungry
by redfoxblackraven
Summary: I think back when i saw the gold and took it. You see, i was hungry. Isn't it ironic? The stranger had turned to look my way and i was out the door in the space of a breath.
1. The Start Of Dying

I saw the gold and I took it.

A different man might not have, but I was a child. I know that and from time to time I look back on the hour I saw the gold and took it like a lifeline.

But I was only a child.

Not a cent to my name. Not a second glance. Not even a friend by my side.

I was truly alone.

In every sense of the word.

You see, I was hungry. Isn't it ironic? I don't remember much else from that night but the sound of the heavy bag dropping on a hardwood table. The sound of my stomach rumbling at the injustice of a free meal within arms reach. I don't remember the name of the tavern or even why I had stumbled half dead from starvation to that particular part of town.

For some time I sat dumbly in my chair, my mind occupied with little else but the gnawing pain in my stomach. If you've never been truly hungry from days of no food, you can't know what it's like, no matter how vividly described. I can only say you can't concentrate on anything at all.

It wasn't till a figure in front of me left his seat for another drink, dropping a pouch full of gold coins on the table that I snapped to awareness.

Eyes to the gold.

Eyes to the stranger's back.

Trembling hands to the gold.

The bag in my pocket.

I'm up from the table and out the door in the space of a breath and for just a moment…

I look back.

The stranger has turned to look my way.

He wears a heavy hooded cloak mysteriously shadowing his face but I _feel_ his eyes meet mine.

And I swear I saw him smile.

I have an idea for continuation…

TBC (?)


	2. Feed The Hunger, Fuel The Chase

_LAST TIME…_

_I look back._

_The stranger has turned to look my way._

_He wears a heavy hooded cloak mysteriously shadowing his face but I feel his eyes meet mine._

_And I swear I saw him smile._

----------------------------------------------------------------

The night air hit me like a punch in the face. I was shivering before I'd taken two steps, running on trembling legs through a maze of streets and side alleys.

I knew I would find no refuge within the city.

I ran to the outskirts of town, crouching in the shadows of an old decaying warehouse. For nearly an hour I waited there, suffering from the terrible hunger eating away at my insides.

I had escaped the hooded man with his pouch of gold. I had hid, sure of myself leaving any possible pursuers streets back. I had the means, weighing the heavy bag in my hand, to buy myself a feast. The knowledge tortured me. But walking into a bar or tavern looking as ragged as I did with a heap of gold was bound to raise suspicion.

How did this filthy little street urchin suddenly get the means to buy a meal?

Where did the coins, bright against grubby skin, come from?

Would they take me away in contempt? Finally finding a reason to take me off the streets and into a cell or worse.

Out of sight out of mind they say.

No. I couldn't give up when I'd just won the prize. When I finally got to my feet I very nearly fainted. The world spun around me and my vision flickered at the edges. I had only enough energy to stumble to a run-down bar a few blocks down before collapsing at a table.

So what if I can buy a meal?

Who cares where I got the gold? Money is money right?

Take me away then, I have nowhere else to go.

I gorged myself on roasts and pies, hot steaming vegetables and soft poached fruit. I downed frothing mugs of ale, the woman serving me interested in the shiny metal, not my ragged clothes and obvious youth.

As the fog of near starvation began to lift, I looked up from the remains of my life-saving meal to see a gold masked stranger staring straight at me. He was young from what I could see of his glowing face as the moonlight caught his mask through the broken window. Almost unnaturally so.

He wore a kind of black leather armour underneath a long black cloak and was a different physique from the man I had burgled but instinct told me that he knew of my crime. He sat almost lazily, one arm slung out of his cloak, legs crossed and a languid smirk played across his face.

I paid for my meal quickly and left.

I couldn't help but wonder what I had gotten myself into.

------------------------------- anyone know who the strangers are:D revealed soon.. 


	3. You're Crazy

_LAST TIME…_

_As the fog of near starvation began to lift, I looked up from the remains of my life-saving meal to see a gold masked stranger staring straight at me. He was young from what I could see of his glowing face as the moonlight caught his mask through the broken window. Almost unnaturally so._

_He wore a kind of black leather armour underneath a long black cloak and was a different physique from the man I had burgled but instinct told me that he knew of my crime. He sat almost lazily, one arm slung out of his cloak, legs crossed and a languid smirk played across his face._

_I paid for my meal quickly and left. _

_I couldn't help but wonder what I had gotten myself into._

----------------------------------------------------------------

I could find no place to hide. The roads were empty and long, not even a barrel or crate to crouch behind. My heartbeat quickened as I felt the faint beginnings of desperation and panic clutch at my very being.

Who were these mysterious people?

Did they _let_ me take the gold?

What would they do when they caught me? Trapped in a corner, backed up like some sort of wild animal with nowhere else to go.

Was it really worth it? A hot meal and cold ale for my life possibly?

The stakes were high now. I'd bet too much and they were taking away my sanity, playing their mind games.

Wait, wait, wait. Let's not be _too_ hasty. Maybe I was just overanalysing this _way_ too much. A mysterious group of strangers out for some urchin's life? It sounded ridiculous to me when put like that. My life is worth nothing, let alone all their time and effort.

My heart returned to its normal pace and with a deep breath and a sigh I forced myself to walk calmly from the bar. I reached the end of the street and heard a sudden _bang!_

Heart now racing a mile a minute I spun on my heel and looked back only to see…

----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC!!

Ahaha sorry about that! _Incredibly_ short chapter I know but I really wanted to put you guys on edge!

I bet you have no idea what it is! Don't jump to conclusions now :p

As apology I will update _very_ soon. Next chappie's already done ; )

RFBR


	4. Reveal Yourself!

_LAST TIME…_

_My heart returned to its normal pace and with a deep breath and a sigh I forced myself to walk calmly from the bar. I reached the end of the street and heard a sudden bang!_

_Heart now racing a mile a minute I spun on my heel and looked back only to see…_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Two men singing a bawdy song staggered out of the bar I had previously guested. The door slammed shut behind them as they wandered up the street and out of sight.

Calm down, it was _just_ the door slamming. Jeez get a hold of yourself! _Nothing_ is wrong and _no-one_ is coming to kill me! I stood slightly panting in fear and shock in the middle of the cobbled road. The night was dragging on and the moon was already high above me.

The creak of a leather shoe made me jump a mile and I turned and fled. Ok brain! This is the time to stop thinking rationally and let panic completely overtake me! Give my feet wings!

I took the road out of town, heading for the dark wilderness. Hunger had pushed me and in the days before but now I felt what I imagined to be the whip of guilt. It drove me from the town and safety to the wilderness and insanity.

"I regret taking the money ok!? I'm sorry!" I shouted. To who? I don't know.

Anyone who would listen. Anyone who would help drive this nightmare back and wake me up. Shake me from my clouded thoughts and open my eyes. How long had it been since I'd seen the sun?

Why did this night drag on forever? I would be a fool and a liar to say I wasn't scared out of my wits and an idiot to giving in to the panic.

The sounds of animal life, which I had numbed to and blocked during my inward ramble were suddenly almost deafening. They were scared. There was something out there in the night, chasing me, and they could sense it.

On the side of the road was a low wall made of heavy stones, old and weather beaten. I scrambled over it and hid. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of running footsteps from more than one person, maybe three I would guess. They passed me by then stopped. I willed my pounding heart to slow, wondering how these people hadn't heard it crashing against my ribs. How they hadn't heard my heavy breathing, hear the cold sweat run down my neck.

There was a murmur of whispered conversation then one of the group ran back towards the town. Then – silence.

After a few more hour-seeming-minutes I peered out from behind the wall. A female figure in a dun gown, wimple and veil stood on the road, her back to me. But in the moonlight I could see hair a light purple colour brushing the edge of her face.

I had been right. There had been three strangers, for another, blocking the way back to town, stood at the end of the road. It was a knight, as incredible as it would seem, coated in dark mail, reflecting a dull shine. Through his visor, even at this distance, I could see his eyes. An unnatural hue.

I stiffened at the sight. Had he seen me? Had the strange woman heard me gasp, albeit softly, in shock? My blood froze cold, no longer racing through my veins as it felt, my heart had stopped.

I had been right again. This was no longer a figment of my rational imagination, this was real. They _were_ after me. They had _known_ all along I had taken their precious gold.

A frantic 'why?' danced in my mind, danced on my tongue but the answer, as always, eluded me. I was frozen, unsure whether either or both had seen me.

"Run." Said the woman in a dead voice, not moving in the slightest.

Their positioning puzzled me. What was the woman looking at on the other side of the path? Why was the armoured man with unnatural eyes standing so much further down the road? Why were they not together? And why was she standing right in front of him and yet did nothing?

I snapped myself out of my thoughts, looking for a way out. The woman seemed friendly enough to tell me to run and yet I was unsure of how the man in dark armour would react.

The hill behind me was too steep so I stupidly bounded across the road and straight through the man's line of sight. I didn't stop to think how much of an idiot I was, running straight through the people I was trying to avoid. I didn't even slow at the fact that I had no idea where I was going. I just had to get away. _Anywhere_ but here.

I ran through the wilderness till I felt the blood pumping in my head and heart begging me to stop. All I could hear was the rush of bushes and branches whipping past me, scratching my skin, slowing me down.

All thoughts of stealth flew from my mind as I heard running footfall behind me. I broke through some dense scrub to find myself at the edge of the wood where a large barn-like house stood encircled by a dark brown railed fence. I nearly cried in relief and staggered towards the symbolic building.

I'm safe. I'm safe. That's all I could think. Those words gave me strength to keep going, put air in my lungs and steel in my blood. To the south, a distinct crunching of someone moving nearer broke through my weary thoughts of safety and urged me to hurry.

There was no choice. Forget the niceties, forget the fact there was a front door and the house may belong to someone. I was running for my life. I rolled under the fence and darted towards the house. Jerking my head around, I saw seven shadowy figures by the fence posts.

The cloaked man I had robbed, the man in the gold mask, the veiled woman, the dark knight and three others who had pursued me. Why? Why did I take the stupid gold? Now look what I'd gotten myself into, look at where you are.

It was only a matter of time.

A good few strides and they'd have me.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is the last.

I know what you're all thinking; _finally_.

I got a good idea for a story after this one.

Still working on the other as well.

Reviews are nice 


	5. Something Worse Than Being Hungry

_LAST TIME…_

_I was running for my life. I rolled under the fence and darted towards the house. Jerking my head around, I saw seven shadowy figures by the fence posts._

_The cloaked man I had robbed, the man in the gold mask, the veiled woman, the dark knight and three others who had pursued me. Why? Why did I take the stupid gold? Now look what I'd gotten myself into, look at where you are. _

_It was only a matter of time._

_A good few strides and they'd have me. _

----------------------------------------------------------------

I turned and fled. It was a wonder they hadn't already caught my tattered coat and yanked me back into their clutches.

The moon was entirely hidden in a swarm of ash. Only the stars offered their meagre illumination as I reached the back door and grabbed the handle so desperately I snapped one of my nails clean off.

Without even a second thought for the now stinging pain in my right index finger, I turned and slammed the door shut, back heaving with panicked breaths.

I almost cried when I saw no lock below the handle. Looking down and then up I very nearly fainted with relief as I slid a small lock across the door. It was weak and probably wouldn't last more than a minute if challenged but it was the only glimmer of hope I had left. I knew there could be no protection for very long.

I spun and took in my surroundings. The house was a lot smaller than it had first appeared. It looked to be made up solely of one giant living area. As I looked about the ravaged interior of broken furniture, I searched for somewhere to hide. A corner, a niche where if I stayed very still, no one would see me and I could escape unscathed.

_Anything!_

A rough wooden table stood in the middle of the room, a chandelier with five low burning candles hung warily above, casting a somewhat eerie glow.  
A worn maroon armchair sat off to the side, a writing desk against the wall and a stack of water-stained books on the floor and that was all.

The whole place put me on edge and to top it off, I was surrounded. Great going, I should have taken my chances running blindly through the woods. Taking a few nervous steps around the table, making sure to stay well away from the window, I saw a strange door made of a very dark wood over in the corner of the room.

I realised I hadn't noticed it before as it was built just above the floor leading downwards, into some sort of cellar I assumed. It irked me how it was such a dark wood, when every other piece of wooden furniture was a light chocolate brown. I felt repelled from it for some reason, as if it was somehow unnatural.

I jumped out of my skin as a loud thud broke my train of thoughts. My heart skipped a beat then several others as I realised those…people had started to break the door down. Another thud followed, then nothing.

A pulse of curiosity ran through me before being taken over by a desperate panic. Heart in my throat I dove under the splintered table, completely forgetting about the mystery door in the corner of the room.

I almost had a heart attack when I heard a frightened voice right behind me.

"Who's there?" He asked, desperate blue eyes darting across my body and face.

This must be the owner, I'm saved! Although it was kind of strange him asking 'who's there' when I was sitting right in front of him. And where did he come from anyway? He must have been sitting in one of those chairs…

"It's alright," I whispered, "I'm not one of them."

His slightly feminine hand reached out and gripped my arm. Instantly I felt an unnatural weariness fall upon me, resist as I might. His talon still gripping me, I fell back into him, smelling his death all around me.

The table was thrown back and there stood the seven hunters plus a dozen more. They were harriers who had chased me out of every hiding nook and cranny, expertly driving me to the lair of the real predator. He was weaker than the others, with only one arm, the other apparently ripped off judging by the shredded arm of his dark coat. Not as good at the chase as he once was.

A blunt killing machine.

"Please…" It was all I could muster. My head was swimming and I felt myself being dragged into the depths of something foul. The man's stench filled my nostrils and I gagged.

He smelt like death.

Having enjoyed the sport offered, he granted me mercy, of sorts. I was not bled dry, killed there on the spot by these cursed people. I was kept with others; most of us mad with fear, wondering who would be next, taken at these people's whim for the slaughter. I lost all hope months ago of ever leaving the dank cellar where they keep us.

I no longer have to wonder what lies behind the eerie dark door. Even if my writings find its way to the outside world, I cannot give enough information on my whereabouts to be rescued, even if some champion were able to defeat the horde of murderers. I only write this to keep my own sanity, and to warn others.

There is something worse than being hungry.

Being food.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I'll write one more chapter explaining everything and giving out the characters!

But if you look back through the story you'll find several slightly-out-of-place lines as clues to their identity, if you didn't already notice : p

Anyone guess who they are?

Well…hope you enjoyed!

Reviews?




	6. It All Comes Together

_LAST TIME WE ENDED WITH…_

_I no longer have to wonder what lies behind the eerie dark door. Even if my writings find its way to the outside world, I cannot give enough information on my whereabouts to be rescued, even if some champion were able to defeat the horde of murderers. I only write this to keep my own sanity, and to warn others. _

_There is something worse than being hungry. _

_Being food._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

No ones curious as to the characters?

I'm hurt. Really. pouts

But for all you guys out there who just couldn't be bothered clicking review…

Where to start…

Well the story is told from Naruto's point of view (which I thought was pretty obvious) well it's actually 'written' by Naruto after he's caught, given away with the line _'Even if my writings find its way to the outside world…'_ and then _' I only write this to keep my own sanity, and to warn others'_

Uh…lets see…the 'mysterious people'. I tried to keep them all as members of akatsuki – Naruto's enemies.

The very first other character, who Naruto stole the gold from was…Itachi! Lol jokes!

It was Sasuke of course! K I know _'he wears a heavy hooded cloak mysteriously shadowing his face'_ isn't a very good clue to his identity but if you had guessed the character was Naruto in the first part you probably could have guessed.

The next character met was actually Sasori(who guessed that?)_ 'he was young from what I could see of his glowing face as the moonlight caught his mask through the broken window. Almost unnaturally so._'

The unnatural age thing should have been a clue as the only person in Naruto (I can think of) who is unnaturally young is Sasori. Mentioned in the new Shippuden episodes. (Tsunade doesn't count cos she only hides her age, I consider Sasori to actually be that young still as his body hasn't aged at all)

The _next_ character met was Konan, the only chick in the whole of Akatsuki. _'…in the moonlight I could see hair a light purple colour brushing the edge of her face'_

If you'd guessed they were akatsuki or all bad people from Naruto, you mighta gotten this.

'…_coated in dark mail, reflecting a dull shine. Through his visor, even at this distance, I could see his eyes. An unnatural hue.'_

This one was Itachi. I thought maybe the whole dark imagery and 'he has unnatural coloured eyes!' thing would be a bit of a hint. And I can see him being a knight too, what with his stoic, murderous personality.

OK this last character was pretty damned obvious. I thought I'd throw you people a bone already lol. _'His slightly feminine hand reached out and gripped my arm.'_ This was (of course) Deidara. I'd always kind of thought he was a bit girly looking, I love him but you gotta admit the whole long hair in a ponytail thing has its quirks.

Why did I use Deidara as the head of the mysterious people group you ask? Well, _'…with only one arm, the other apparently ripped off judging by the shredded arm of his dark coat.'_ This from Shippuden again, (sorry if you havn't seen it and im ruining it for you)

'…_he was weaker than the_ _others'_ that's why smug smile he was_'…not as good at the chase as he once was.'_

Well that's all the characters, except for Naruto kind of. Hints I left it was Naruto included the lines…

'_Not a cent to my name. Not a second glance. Not even a friend by my side. '_

'_I was truly alone. _

_In every sense of the word.'_

I see Naruto as that lonely kid growing up with no one really, which led him to having no way for food and support or friends etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I really hope you all enjoyed the story .

If there's anything you still don't get send us a review or whatever and I'll try and explain it for you!

Ja ne!


End file.
